Isaac se comportant comme un chiot (gamin)
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de addictedtomtdew8. Résumé : Isaac pense que Derek et Stiles ne vont jamais revenir, alors Isaac pique une crise.


Titre : **Isaac being a puppy**

Auteur : **addictedtomtdew8**

**Traduction :** lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Chapitre 1 : Isaac ne va pas à l'épicerie

**OOO**

Isaac était en train de flipper. Ça faisait plus d'une heure que Stiles et Derek étaient partis à l'épicerie.

_« Et si ils ne revenaient jamais ? Et si c'était pour ça qu'ils m'avaient laissé ? » _Isaac ne pouvait pas se retirer ces idées de la tête. Habituellement, il allait à l'épicerie avec Stiles, mais aujourd'hui Derek avait voulu y aller à sa place. Isaac pensait que c'était parcequ'ils commençaient à se fatiguer de lui. Fatigué de devoir faire attention à proximité de lui.

Isaac laissa sortir un petit grognement. Très bien, si ils ne revenaient pas, alors Isaac allait pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Isaac alla dans les chambres, pour prendre tous les oreillers et toutes les couvertures, et les transporter dans le salon. Il essaya de se construire un château de coussin en plein milieu du salon, avant de s'énerver et de jeter toutes les couvertures en travers de la pièce. Il observa les couvertures étendues en travers du salon avant de décider que ce n'était pas assez pour symboliser la colère qu'il ressentait d'avoir été laissé. Il laissa sortir le loup en lui, ses ongles se transformant en griffes. Il attrapa les oreillers un par un, et il planta ses griffes dedans pour les déchiqueter, observant les plumes se répandre dans la pièce.

Ensuite, il alla dans la cuisine pour frapper dans toutes les chaises et les faire tomber. Il poussa tout ce qui était sur la table, par terre, en se réjouissant du bruit du verre brisé. Il espéra que tout ce qui s'était passé avec son père ne s'était jamais produit. Comme ça, Stiles et Derek voudrait toujours de lui.

Il retourna dans le salon et il jeta tous les DVD dans la pièce. Il était sur le point de retirer les coussins du fauteuils, quand la porte du loft s'ouvrit.

Il se sentit coupable quand Stiles et Derek entrèrent. « Bordel, Isaac ? » Cria Stiles, en déposant les courses qu'il portait.

Isaac gémit. « Vous étiez parti depuis longtemps. » Bredouilla-t-il. « J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais revenir. »

Stiles observa Isaac, un froncement de sourcils apparut sur son visage, avant d'enlacer Isaac dans un étreinte. « Isaac, nous reviendrons toujours. Aide moi à ramasser tout ça et je préparerai le repas. »

Isaac sourit joyeusement à Stiles, et il hocha la tête. La fois suivante, Isaac se souviendrait de ce que Stiles avait dit, et il ne mettrait plus en pièce la maison.

**OOO**

Chapitre 2 : Isaac ne va pas en ballade.

**OOO**

Ça faisait quelques mois depuis l'incident de l'épicerie. Maintenant, Stiles s'assurait qu'Isaac aille au magasin, ou que Derek ou lui reste avec Isaac. Stiles savait qu'Isaac avait simplement un manque d'assurance, et qu'il avait peur que personne ne veuille de lui, ou qu'on finisse par se fatiguer de lui. Alors Stiles fit de son mieux pour inclure Isaac et lui faire comprendre qu'il était aimé.

Stiles et Derek étaient parti rendre visite à une meute du coin. Isaac avait dû rester seul car ils voulaient rencontrés l'Alpha, et comme Stiles était le compagnon de Derek, il avait dû y aller. Cependant, ce n'était pas juste pour Isaac qui avait dû rester seul. Il s'ennuyait. Scott était avec Allison, Lydia rendait visite à Jackson à Londres, Erica et Boyd étaient dieu sait où, faisant dieu sait quoi, et Peter devait semer la terreur quelque part.

Isaac jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge, et il remarqua que ça faisait presque deux heures que Derek et Stiles auraient dû rentrer. Il se retourna vers la console de Stiles et il mit Skyrim. Il prépara son personnage et il commença une quête. Il allait commencer à rejoindre la guilde des voleurs, quand il remarqua qu'il s'était passé une heure et qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas rentré. Il envoya un message à Stiles, pour demander où ils étaient. Après 15 minutes sans réponse, il essaya d'appeler Derek et Stiles. Pas de réponse. Maintenant, il commençait à se sentir nerveux. Ils répondaient toujours à leurs téléphones.

Isaac pensa logiquement qu'ils réglaient un problème ou que quelque chose s'était passé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler combien Stiles et Derek avaient été heureux de s'éloigner de lui pour cette ballade. Ils se moquaient certainement d'Isaac dés à présent, et ils bavardaient avec des gens qui n'étaient pas brisés comme l'était Isaac.

Très bien, si ils voulaient le laisser, alors il allait juste défouler sa frustration dans tout le loft avant de partir. Cette fois, il ferait plus de dégât que la fois dernière. Il commença avec les canapés, en les déchiquetant avec ses griffes, ensuite il s'en prit au lit, qui devinrent rapidement comme les canapés.

Ensuite, il s'occupa de la vaisselle dans la cuisine, alternant entre les jeter contre le mûr, et les laisser tomber de l'armoire pour se briser par terre.

Après que la cuisine fut totalement détruite, Isaac se dirigea vers la chambre de Derek, il sortit tous les vêtements de la garde robe, pour les jeter. Les vêtements du placard aussi, se répandant partout par terre.

Isaac s'arrêta de jeter les choses, quand il entendit la porte du loft s'ouvrir. Il déposa les vêtements qu'il avait en main, pour se précipiter dans le salon. Derek et Stiles venaient de rentrer, tenant ce qui ressemblait à des cupcakes, avec un sourire sur le visage, qui s'évanouit aussi vite en remarquant l'état du loft.

« Bon dieu, Isaac. » Grogna Derek, ses yeux devenant rouges. Stiles déposa les cupcakes sur la surface la plus proche, et il se dirigea vers Isaac. Il attrapa Isaac pour le serrer fermement. « Je sais qu'il est tard, mais tu devrais nous faire confiance, nous reviendrons toujours. Toujours. »

Isaac renifla un peu et il hocha la tête légèrement. « Je suis désolé. » Bredouilla-t-il, en inhalant l'odeur de Stiles. Stiles sentait toujours la lavande et la cannelle. Isaac n'était pas certain de savoir si c'était parcequ'il en avait des éclats, mais il aimait ça. Ça l'apaisait et le rendait heureux.

Stiles le serra un peu plus avant de le lâcher. « Je sais que tu es désolé. Maintenant, tu vas m'aider à ranger ce désordre et nous mangerons les cupcakes. » Stiles lança un coup d'œil vers Derek, son visage exprimant des émotions compliquées, avant que Derek ne soupire et enlace Isaac dans une étreinte d'ours. « Promets moi que ça n'arrivera plus. »

Isaac baissa la tête et soupira un petit, « promis. »

**OOO**

**FIN**


End file.
